


Twilight

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [151]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Twilight crossover, Vampire!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dr. Cullen helps Phil recover after the Battle of New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Phil opened his eyes, he felt dizzy, disoriented and extremely thirsty. He smacked his tongue with the roof of his mouth to try and get rid of the cottony feeling inside. He cleared his throat when he felt it itch at the dryness. He needed water. or something else entirely. 

His nose picked a smell up. Not far, maybe a few feet away from Phil’s bed. It smelled like rust. The smell should not have made Phil more thirsty, but it did. Phil turned to the source of the smell to find Nick Fury standing there with a man Phil’s only seen in the files back at SHIELD.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Phil remembers his file clearly like its laid out in front of him, mostly because it was empty aside from his name, a last known address and a picture.

Dr. Cullen was saying something to Fury that Phil couldn’t quite make out. Fury held his hand up and Dr. Cullen stopped talking. Phil heard the last part of their conversation before he drifted off again.

"-needs to come with me. For your safety and his."

—-

Phil opened his eyes again but this time it wasn’t to see the depressing white walls of the med bay. In fact, wherever he was, it’s very stylish. Phil looked around and wondered for a moment where he was. SHIELD has never had a facility this lavish. 

He pushed himself up and found no trouble, no ache, no nothing. It’s like he wasn’t at all injured. He checked his chest to make sure, and the scar from Loki’s scepter is still there. He looked around the room once more and found nothing out of the ordinary for a modern-design room. 

His ears pick up movement and he turned his head toward the door just as it opened. A man, no older than 25, stepped in carrying bags. They looked SHIELD issue.

"Oh, You’re awake." He moved to the far end of the bed and placed the bags at the foot of Coulson’s bed. "I brought your bags up for you. Carlisle said you’d be up any moment. I’m Edward by the way." The man held out his hand.

"Phil. Phil Coulson." Phil took the hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Well, whenever you’re ready, the family is downstairs to meet you. Your suits are in the closet and the remainder of your clothes are in the bags over there. Dinner will be ready soon." Edward explained before leaving Coulson by himself again.

Phil frowned when he was left alone. He doesn’t remember much aside from the piercing pain Loki delivered through his chest. He remembered seeing Dr. Carlisle… and then… nothing.

He got dressed quickly, deciding that he needed his questions answered and the only way to do that was to ask Edward or anybody else in this house. _  
_

As soon as he finished fixing the lapel of his suit, he tried looking for a mirror. Strangely, there were none.

When he stepped out of the room and into the hallway, Dr. Cullen was there to greet him. “Ah, Phillip. My name is Dr. Carlisle. Do you remember me?”

Phil gave him his professional smile and a handshake. “Yes, of course. You’ve helped SHIELD several times and for it I am extremely grateful.” 

The doctor smiled, “Not for long.” He mumbled. 

"Pardon?" Phil asked with a worried frown.

"Let’s step into my office, shall we?" 

—-

So, Phil is a vampire. 

That’s not a really big deal. They’ve handled bigger deals than this. Phil can get through this unscathed - just like he did all the times before.

Dr. Cullen -  _Please, Call me Carlisle, I insist._  - was the one who briefed Phil of his situation and debriefed him about the Battle of New York. The briefing stated reasons as to what he’s doing in the Cullen residence, what he’s supposed to do and what is going to happen. Basically, all Phil had to do was to survive living among humans without losing control of the blood lust and trying to blend in. 

The second one, Phil is very versed in so they needed not to teach him about it. The first one however was completely new territory. Blood lust was something Phil always thought referred to the need of killing people in order to satisfy your craving to kill - Not literally lusting after someone for their blood. 

The debrief on the other hand was a lot to take in. Dr. C- Carlisle explained to him what had happened in New York in great detail and what had happened to him. He also told Phil about what had happened to his husband after news of his apparent death got to the archer.

They kept the fact that Phil is alive - well, in a sense - from Clint and giving Phil the choice to decide whether he wanted to tell his husband or not. 

Phil told Carlisle that he’d think about it and Carlisle gave him an understanding nod, like this wasn’t the first time he’s had to do this. He wants to tell Clint that he’s okay. He wants to see Clint, hug him, kiss him, make love to him. Phil misses Clint terribly. 

On the one hand he could easily tell Clint - he’s just a phone call away after all. On the other hand, Phil doubted that Clint is going to accept him now. There’s a reason why the vampires are hiding and are a rare species. They are feared and they are hunted - something Phil is not willing to put Clint through even if the man still felt the same after what’s happened to Phil.

So he decided not tell Clint. at least not yet.

—-

Phil has spent weeks together with the Cullens. He’s learning at an exponential rate and he’s mastered the art of being a “vegetarian” vampire in those few short weeks. He’s integrated with the community fairly well too. 

Phil learned about their stories how each of them were created and how they all found each other. Phil learned about Edward and Bella and their child. How their love managed to help end a war.

Cheesy as it sounds, it was true.

Phil thought about how Edward might have had the same thoughts he does now. Edward faced the same problems Phil is facing now because try as he could, he can’t stop thinking about Clint. He still wants to see Clint. He still misses his archer. 

Phil thought about everything. they’ve been through together. He weighed his options. Would Clint still want to be with him despite his being a monster now? Would Clint still want to be his husband? Would he still love him?

Phil knew that the only answer to his questions lie with Clint. He had to know, and Clint had the right to know even if Clint doesn’t want him anymore.

The phone rang exactly three times before he heard Clint’s voice. Soft and Sleep-ruffled but still trying to sound professional.

"…Who is this?"

"Hi Clint." Phil said softly, making sure his voice didn’t waver. There was a sound of rustling and sheets tangling and then a thud. Phil pulled the receiver away from his ear and frowned at it. "Are you okay?" He asked into the phone again.

"Phil? Is- Is that you?" All signs of sleepiness gone from his voice.

"It is. I called because-"

"You’re alive?"

"Well, yes. That’s why I called."

"How long?"

"A few weeks. 3 months.. more or less."

"You’ve been alive for three months and you didn’t think to call me sooner?" Clint sounded out of breath and fumbling, Phil guessed he’s getting dressed. "Where are you? I’m coming to get you."

"You can’t see me just yet. It’s not yet safe."

"What? What’re you talking about? Phil, what’s going on? And don’t you dare pull that level 8 restriction bullshit on me."

"You can’t see me, and I can’t go to see you. Not until I’ve learned to control myself better. But I couldn’t wait any longer. I wanted to be able to at least hear your voice. I miss you, Clint."

"I miss you too, Phil." Clint stayed silent for a moment, "I- Can’t you tell me? Please? I’m worried and I want you here. Not just hear your voice."

"I’m- They turned me into a monster Clint. I don’t want to hurt you. So until I’ve gotten control of everything, I’m staying away. I will come back though. I want to. and when Dr. Carlisle clears me for the field, you’re the first person I’ll see. I want to see you, Clint. I miss you so much."

Clint quietly shushes him, “You’re not a monster Phil.”

"How do you know? You haven’t even seen me."

"Because you’re  _my_  Phil. No matter what you look like, you’re still my Phil. You’re still going to be the man I fell in love with on the inside. I’ll just have to get used to a tail or some scales, right?”

Phil huffed a laugh. “I’m not some kind of dragon, Clint.”

"Hmmm… Would’ve been cool. So, are you telling me what they turned you into or am I going to have to be patient until I can’t take it anymore and break into SHIELD to find out where you’re hiding?"

Phil laughed then. loud and carefree. “I’m not a dragon, I’m a vampire. and I’m in Phoenix, Clint. I’ll send you the coordinates later so you don’t have to break into anything.”

"Wait, did you say, vampire?" Clint paused.

"I just- Are you okay?"

"Like an actual vampire? with the fangs and everything?"

"Yes, I think. I certainly have fangs for blood sucking."

"Oh my God. I’m headed to where you are."

"Aren’t you afraid of me?"

"I’m not." Clint said with a strange amusement in his voice. "If Carlisle trained you, I’m sure you’re fine around blood now. Besides, Why would would I be afraid of a fellow vampire?”

Phil almost dropped the phone in surprise, when he caught himself, he laughed together with Clint on the other line. 

Phil’s love life may not have helped end a war like Edward and Bella’s and it’s not as dramatic as theirs, but he has Clint in his arms again and that’s what matters.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil heard a crash downstairs and decided to investigate, only to stop with his hand in midair when he tried to grab the doorknob. He listened to the voices fighting downstairs and recognized it immediately.

“I know he’s here, Carlisle. I want to see him.” That was Clint’s voice. He sounded impatient and irate.

“Agent Barton, Clint. He’s not ready to see anybody yet. You know how this goes.” Carlisle’s voice was calming. Almost hypnotic, actually.

“Exactly. I know how this goes so I know he’s well enough to see me.” At that point, Phil has heard enough. He wanted to see Clint. Phil swung the door open to find Edward standing there.

“I’m guessing you called him?” Phil couldn’t read Edward’s expression, It was almost as blank as Fury’s poker game face.

“I did.” 

“You told him where we are.”

“I wanted to see him. And since I’m in house arrest-”

Edward shook his head. “SHIELD is going to kill us for breaking this many protocols, you know.”

Phil smirked at him, “I’ve seen you guys. You can handle whatever SHIELD brings.”

Edward sighed and let him through. 

—

After a word with Carlisle and a  ~~threatening~~  call from Director Fury, Clint and Phil found themselves sitting on a branch of an old tree, hiding in the leaves. 

“So, you’re a vampire.” Clint said when they broke the kiss that tasted sweeter than Phil’s first sip of blood.

“And you’re one too.” Phil retorted, pulling away to stare at the familiar shade of blue that he’s missed so much. “How long?”

Clint hummed, swinging his legs in the air. “Not long. 2, maybe 3 years? Since Guatemala.”

“I thought Fury said he sent you on detail for an ambassador in Jordan?”

“That’s what the WSC thought too.”

“But you were here. With the Cullens.”

“That must have been the second worst series of months of my life.”

“The first being?” Coulson asked, he expected Clint to answer something silly like the Domino’s closing across from their apartment

Clint refused to look at him, staring instead at the ground, as if he was debating if he could possibly die if he jumped now. “The months I thought you were dead.”

Phil held his hand and Clint turned his palm over so that they were properly holding hands. “Clint, I’m sorry for making you think that.”

“No, It’s- It’s not your fault. You needed to reintegrate. I understand. I’ve been through it. It must have been rough.”

“Amazingly, reintegrating was the easy part. Having to keep it a secret from you was tougher.” Phil ran circles over Clint’s skin, a gesture he knew calmed the archer. “Why didn’t you tell me? Before, I mean.”

“It was never the right time, and more than that, I was scared. I’m not as brave as you. I’m sorry.” Clint’s grip tightened a little.

“It’s fine. You wanted to protect me. I know how that feels.”

“Yeah, but you still told me. You still trusted me enough to tell me.”

“I thought it’d be better to just tell you than have you find out years later. I knew that you’d find out sooner or later, and I’d rather be the one telling you that I’m actually alive than have you find out any other way.”

Clint kissed his forehead, an act that soothed every single one of Phil’s nerves, and thanked him.

Phil smiled. “Did you die? In Guatemala?”

“Almost. I was transformed before I could do anything. I didn’t want to be turned.”

“Why not?”

“Because I realized having to turn would mean watching everyone I loved die. But now, getting turned means I get to spend forever with you.”

Phil smiled, quiet and just for the both of them, because he finally found an up side to this whole vampire mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/118868415521/its-the-first-week-of-classes-and-i-already-have)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/106415381476/all-i-know-about-twilight-is-that-the-vampires)


End file.
